Pakt
Po śmierci mojego ojca dostałem po nim w spadku gładki, zdobiony, czarny i połyskujący posążek przedstawiający głowę jakiegoś ptaka z szeroko rozwartym dziobem, oczy tego posążka wyglądały jak bardzo ciemno czerwone szkiełka, wewnątrz jego gardła zaczynały się dwa kanaliki, które kończyły się w jego podstawie. Sam posążek był z jakiegoś dziwnego ciężkiego materiału. Jakiś czas potem znalazłem w swoim domu dziurę w ścianie w piwnicy, rozkopałem ją. Znalazłem tam schody prowadzące lekko skręconą drogą pod moją piwnicę. Kiedy schody się skończyły trafiłem do sali wielkości dosyć dużego pokoju ze ścianami, podłogą i sufitem wykonanymi z tego samego (na moje oko) materiału co posążek, gdzieś na suficie była klapa służąca najpewniej do wpuszczania światła. Po środku sali stał wewnątrz dużego pentagramu pomnik wyglądający jak jakaś istota z wielkimi szponami zamiast palców, w płaszczu i bez głowy w dosyć dziwnej pozie. Kiedy podszedłem do tego pomnika zauważyłem, że pomnik ma kanaliki w miejscach pasujących do mojej figurki nie sprawdziłem tego czy pasują i pośpieszne wyszedłem z tej sali. Mimo, że zmartwiłem się swoim znaleziskiem to nie starałem się z nim niczego zrobić, coś mnie powstrzymywało. Jakiś czas później zakleiłem ścianę w miejscu przejścia i postarałem się o to by rozpoznanie tego, że ktoś przy tym coś robił zajęło więcej niż trochę wysiłku. Postanowiłem również zrobić sobie urlop u rodziny na kilka dni. Musiałem zostawić dom pod czyjąś opieką, więc wybrałem mojego najbliższego przyjaciela, okazywał co prawda trochę niezdrową fascynację posążkiem ale stwierdziłem, że nie jest to coś czym należałoby się martwić. Kiedy wróciłem wszystko wydawało się normalne, poza tym, że znalazłem na kanapie dziennik w którym było napisane: '26.09.2015' Wreszcie po tak długim czasie poszukiwania udało mi się znaleźć ten posążek i to u kogoś kto właśnie pośrednio powierzył mi nad nią władzę. Ale to tylko połowa sukcesu będę jeszcze musiał znaleźć sanktuarium, możliwe, że ta dziwna ściana coś kryje (zawsze przecież trzeba zaczynać od najbliższej okolicy). '27.09.2015' Udało się! zmarnowałem jeden dzień na przygotowania i wmawianie wszystkim, że robię remont (skurczybyk nieźle tą ścianę wzmocnił więc ją rozwalałem długo i głośno) ale się udało. I nawet sanktuarium znalazłem! Jakie ja mam szczęście! Jutro trzeba zacząć rytuał. '29.09.2015' Przyszedłem około drugiej w nocy, przyniosłem posążek, nóż i Necronomicon, postawiłem go na szyi pomnika, odsłoniłem klapę i zacząłem czekać aż światło krwawego księżyca zacznie padać na pentagram. Kiedy w końcu mogłem przystąpić do dzieła, otworzyłem Necronomicon i zacząłem czytać: -Ave infernalis bestiam. Saevientes dolores invoco blasphemis moribus tuis sentio fame sanguinem fundet in rostro plenum aliquo loco et non sciebat unde esset ire...'' '' Kiedy skończyłem przeciąłem nożem moją skórę na dłoni wzdłuż linii życia i pozwoliłem krwi spłynąć po księdze do dzioba posągu. Kiedy skończyłem zobaczyłem, że oczy tego posągu się świecą krwistą czerwienią a pentagram wypełnia się krwią, która zaczyna się świecić. Nagle poczułem bardzo silny smród zgnilizny i przejmujące zimno oraz usłyszałem kroki. Kiedy spojrzałem w stronę schodów zobaczyłem postać w ptasiej masce, kapturze na głowie, długiej ubrudzonej krwią szacie sięgającej do podłogi i wielkich ciemno brązowych rękawicach z długimi szponami zamiast palców. Kiedy ta postać do mnie podeszła poczułem dreszcz przebiegający po plecach A co jeżeli coś źle zrobiłem?'' nie chciałem sobie nawet wyobrażać konsekwencji. Postać podeszła do mnie i powiedziała mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem: -''Czegóż chcesz, śmiertelniku? Mogę ci dać wszytko czego tylko zapragniesz... Trochę zajęło mi wykrztuszenie z siebie odpowiedzi: -Ch-ch-ch-cę być wolny od śmierci''.'' Postać odpowiedziała śmiechem a potem powiedziała:' ' -Czy aby na pewno? Jeśli się teraz zgodzisz nie będzie odwrotu... Moja odpowiedź była dosyć oczywista: Tak'' postać po usłyszeniu tego powiedziała: -Więc pakt zawarty, Wspaniale! Ach tak, przypomniało mi się iż nie powiedziałem ci o skutkach naszej umowy. Istotnie będziesz żył wiecznie, lecz będzie cie można zranić ale za to twoje rany będą się o wiele szybciej goiły niż normalnemu człowiekowi (będziesz również mógł przeżyć rany śmiertelne, rzecz jasna) poza tym będziesz silniejszy i sprawniejszy niż zwykli ludzie. Z każdym tygodniem twe ciało będzie coraz bardziej gnić i coraz bardziej przypominać bestie rodem z koszmarów, acz twoja siła i sprawność wraz z tym procesem będą rosły. Aby cofnąć na jakiś czas ten proces musisz pożywiać się ludzkim mięsem (im bardziej żywym tym lepiej). Ponadto jeżeli transformacja dojdzie do takiego poziomu, iż będziesz wyglądać całkowicie jak jakaś bluźniercza parodia ludzkiego ciała staniesz się bezmyślnym ghulem całkowicie zależnym od mej woli. Wiem co chcesz teraz rzec: '''Ale ja nie wiedziałem! Oszukałeś mnie!' i co z tego? Nie musiałeś zawierać tego paktu, dałem ci szansę rezygnacji... Więc niechaj rozpocznie się wieczność! Po tych słowach wbił mi szpony jednej ręki w brzuch, a szponami drugiej wyciął na czubku głowy jakiś symbol. Zacząłem mdleć a on zostawił mnie na ziemi i odszedł zanosząc się demonicznym i sadystycznym śmiechem. Obudziłem się gdy już był dzień a moje rany były zrośnięte. '30.09.2015' Czuję głód mięsa! Nie mogę się powstrzymać! Oni wyglądali tak pysznie, musiałem! Ich serca, jeszcze bijące były takie pyszne!' CHCĘ WIĘCEJ!' Reszta dziennika to jakieś niezidentyfikowane symbole, plamy krwi i jakiś bełkot. Mojego przyjaciela nie udało mi się jak na razie spotkać a w jego domu był tylko bałagan i symbole z dziennika wydrapane na ścianach. Po tym wszystkim zalałem tamten pokój cementem, zburzyłem dom i przeprowadziłem się. Kolejna pasta Kartoflanego Piekarza. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobała Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie